


Baby Crys

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassns creed
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Spooky, cutie baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Evie's daughter starts to cry in the middle of the night and they go to find out what woke her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come her my darling, what's wrong?" Evie cooed to the wailing baby nestled in her crib. Gently picking the child up, Evie rubbed small circles into her back, trying to soothe her cries. Rain was pouring down outside, hitting the Windows hard while the wind blew leaves against it as well. 

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Henry came running into the room, gas lantern lighting a path a few feet in front of him. After hearing their daughters tiny wails the young couple had scrambled to see what had caused her such distress. "She usually sleeps through the night, what woke her?" He said, setting the lantern down and handing Evie Pearls rattle. 

"Something must have spooked her, perhaps the rain or a bit of thunder. Sshh darling, it's alright. Lookie lookie at what mama's got. Look at the pretty rattle baby." She said as she shook the toy, hoping the familiar bells would soothe her. The rain began to hit harder successfully drowning out her comforting words. Pearl shifted in her mothers arms, hiding her face in Evie's neck. "We aren't interested then are we?" Evie asked her, handing Henry back her toy, "It could have been a bad dream for all- what the hell!" As Evie spoke she went to pick up a blanket from the crib but stopped as she came face to face with a large brown rat. Clutching her daughter tightly to her she backed away from the disgusting creature.   
"Lord have mercy, Henry get ride of that thing." 

"Get rid of what?" Henry turned back around from the shelves and peered into the crib, jumping back as he saw the dirty rat sitting in his daughter's crib. "And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" That must have been what scared their little Pearl, a fat, dirty, filthy rat. 

"I don't know, catch it in something. There are some empty jars in the kitchen." She barked, expecting him to be able to figure out what to do on his own. 

"Stay here and watch it if it moves. I'll go get something."

"Please do.....and hurry." She called out after him. The rat sat there while she cradled her crying baby, starring at them, occasionally twitching or scurrying around the crib. How such a filthy animal managed to get into her home she didn't want to know, but what she did know was that the next morning she was taking her daughter to be checked for bites and then off to the rat catcher. 

"Is it still there?"

"Fortunately."

Henry slowly walked up to the crib, careful not to step on any squeaky floorboards and positioned himself over the rat. Quickly he lunged for the rat but instead toppled the crib, effectively scarring Pearl and making her cry harder. Picking himself off the floor he spotted it over by the window, gnawing at the wood. 

"Henry, catch it!"

"I'm trying."

Tightening his hold on the jar he brought his arm down and trapped it under, tipping it slightly so he could put the lid on. Henry stood and walked closer to Evie yet for ever step he took forward she took one back, wrapping her arms tighter around Pearl. 

"Kill it."

"What?"

"Kill it. I don't want to risk that thing coming anywhere near my daughter!"

"I'm not going to kill it. I'll let it go outside."

"You best not be less than fifty feet from this house. Take it to the end of the street and let it go." 

Henry grumbled as he pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed a coat. It seemed that just as he stepped outside the rain began to pour in fatter droplets throughly drenching him. He couldn't kill it, it's was just trying to stay dry after all, so once he was a far distance from the shop, past the pub where the Rooks would gather, he opened the jar and laid it on its side. Hopefully the creature could stay a little more dry than he was. 

"Well?" Evie ask as she watched him shed his wet clothes in the entrance way, one arm full of baby, the other full of dry clothes. 

"It's gone, shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon." He said, gladly taking the clean sleepwear she was holding. "Did she go back to sleep?" Brushing his finger along Pearl's cheek he noticed she didn't flinch or twitch. The poor girl must have been tuckered out with all the commotion. 

"After a nice lullaby, yes. Go bring her bassinet to our room, I'm not having her sleep where that thing was. Lord know what kind of germs and diseases those things must carry, living in the sewers like they do."

As the ever dutiful husband Henry did as asked and brought the bassinet from the downstairs area up to their room, cursing all the way. "I don't suppose you could help me?" He said, struggling to haul the bed upstairs. 

"With a baby in my arms? Goodness no. As I was saying, we'll have to go buy her a new bed then tomorrow. And perhaps mama can get papa those pens he's been hinting at for weeks now." She opened the door to the room for him and sat down on the bed, waiting for him. 

"A kiss would suffice." Henry said as he pushed the bassinet next to Evies side of the bed. "After all that hard work I've done I think I deserve that much." 

Evie gently placed Pearl back into bed and wrapped her blanket snuggly around her, kissing her head before tinting to face Henry. "If papa goes out to buy a new bed for Pearl he'll get much more than just a kiss."


	2. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's got to go away for a trip and gives his little girl a good bye kiss.

The second Evie heard the whines of her little girl she put her dishes down and went to see what could possibly be wrong. Little Pearl had a habit of throwing her toys in the floor and then whining when she realized she no longer hand them, but when she entered the room she was met with something else. 

Henry stood with their little girl in his arms, cooing at her. "Daddy's going to miss his little girl. Yes he will, he'll miss his princess, but he'll bring her back a toy from India if she's good for mama"   
Evie enjoyed the sight, a soft smile gracing her pink lips. "She's always a good girl for mama, it's you she fusses with. It's because she knows she'll get her way" evie walked into the room, carefully stepping over a few scattered toys. Their little girl loves her daddy, and mama quite fancies him too, that why she knows this three week long business trip will be difficult, for all of them. 

"She'll miss you. She always cries for you at some point" Evie told him with a sigh "sometimes I do too." Henry gives her a sad smile, "I'll do my best to call, but you know this is important," he set Pearl back in her crib and pulled Evie flush against him, "this really could change things for us, for the better". His calloused hands- dad hands-came up to cup her cheek as he kisses her lips. 

"I understand that but you try handling a fussy baby for three weeks, all the while trying to keep your own business afloat. It's not easy on your own but, I do hope you have a good trip" Evie kisses him again, only parting when she heard squeaky noises coming from a certain baby. "See? She already knows where you're going" she watches as Henry lifts Pearl again and presses a kiss to her chubby caramel cheek. 

"One last one then daddy has to go baby girl. He'll miss you so much" Henry puts her in Evies arms with a sad smile. Leaving her never got any easier but he knew he had to. "Daddy loves you Pearl, he'll be back soon".


End file.
